Project Summary/Abstract Candida albicans is an opportunistic fungal pathogen and the major cause of human fungal infections. It is a commensal organism that is found in the majority of immunocompetent individuals; however, it causes superficial mucosal infections and life-threatening systemic infections particularly in those who are immunocompromised. The morphology of this fungus changes from yeast to filamentous forms, and this dimorphic transition is linked to its virulence. The long-term goals of this project are to understand the molecular mechanisms of fungal pathogenesis. The immediate goals are to investigate the homeodomain transcription factor Grf10, which is important for cells to undergo the dimorphic transition, by investigating its co-regulators and regulated genes. Co-regulators will be identified using protein interaction assays and biochemical purification, and regulated genes will be investigated by examining RNA levels. The results of these experiments will increase our understanding of the molecular pathways necessary for filamentation of Candida albicans, an important fungal pathogen, and may provide new strategies for therapeutic targets.